It's ok
by pinkedgirl
Summary: During her first case Riley Adams realized that no matter what happened she could always trust in Greg Sanders. She realized that with him around everything was going to be ok.


**I don't own CSI if I did this two will be together.  
**

* * *

**It's ok …**

"It's ok … it's ok …" Riley continued to whisper to the kid. She kept holding his hand until the paramedics arrived.

"Adams you can let go now" Detective Vartann said. But Riley couldn't let go of the kid it seemed like if she stop holding his tiny hand she would not believe he was alive.

"Sanders" The detective commanded. Greg instantly knew what the detective meant.

"I got it" Greg said while approaching Riley. "Come on Riley it's going to be ok" Greg told Riley while pulling her by the shoulders so the paramedics could take care of the kid. Riley let go of kid and turned to face Greg. She didn't understand what was happening to her but she suddenly felt the necessity to CRY; SHE just couldn't understand why she wasn't in control of her body. Riley felt Greg getting her on her feet and moving her a few steps back so the stretcher could fit in the room.

"I'm going with the kid, you two finish here. I'll meet you in the lab" Detective Vartann commanded. They got out of the room and Riley finally saw the opportunity she was looking for. She just wrapped her arms around Greg's neck and started crying. He was an stranger to her, well relatively, but she felt safe with him. Greg was of guard, not that it bothered him; he just didn't think Riley was that kind of girl.

"Wow I thought you were a CSI level 2" Greg said while rubbing Riley's back. "Where is this coming from? Haven't you deal with cases like this? This even got a happy ending!" Greg said trying to smooth the moment. After a moment Riley realized that she had just thrown herself into her colleague arms, _"What would he think of me?"_ she thought.

"Sorry, I don't want you to think that I am always like this, you know throwing myself into random guy's arms" Riley said in an apologetic tone. "It's just that this is too much, how can someone hurt an innocent kid just to prove he is a good artist. It's just psycho, crazy, ughh"

"Welcome to Las Vegas" Greg said in a cheerful tone "Guess you don't have this kind of cases in St. Louis but this is how it's here. Serial killers leaving creepy miniatures as souvenirs and then kidnapping you, being beaten up until you lose consciousness, being buried alive or shot by the undersheriff." Greg said remembering all the bad things the team had faced. "But that's our job, that's what we sign for when we accept this job."

Riley just smiled at Greg as he continued talking "That's why our friend Sara left; she just couldn't take it anymore. And one of my first cases just made think if this was what I really wanted. I want to think that Grissom and Cat struggled the same way when they began but they are just naturals. Don't feel bad about crying, Nick does it sometimes and Warrick … well that's the life of a CSI." Greg trailed off.

"Thanks Greg" Riley said while wrapping her arms around Greg's neck and felling his arm around her waist. "Thanks for being a good friend, we just met and you trust me enough to tell all of this, that's really nice of you." Greg push her away just a little so he could see her eyes and said "Oh we are not friends" he said "We are family now".

They remained hugging until Riley's phone rang. "Adams" she said. "Yeah the paramedics just left … yeah we are almost done … ok see you in a bit" Greg listened carefully to Riley's conversation.

"Cat?" he asked

"Yeah she wanted to know how we are doing. So we better get to work" Riley said while she started working on the scene.

"Hey Riley" Greg said "I can't assure it's going to be easy but believe me it's going to be ok" Greg said with a huge smile on his face.

And even though Riley had just met Greg she believed him. And she realized that she was going to believe everything he said to her, because with him she felt safe, with him she could really be herself, with him she could let her guard down and allow herself to be scared because she knew he will not judge her. Riley Adams just met Greg Sanders but she knew that with him no matter how difficult things get it will always be ok.

**So what do you think? You like it then please review! You didn't like it, then let me know! Thanks for reading. xoxo**


End file.
